simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaius Mustang
Early Life Gaius Lucero Mustang was born to Angelica Aguilar Romero and Edward Tacitus Mustang, on July 12th 3204 in the border town of Heliospor, Nevronda (modern day Tyrog, Noravea). He spent the majority of his young childhood hunting, studying and physical activites. While in high school, his parents moved to Ishval, an independent nation that was experiencing major prosperity, to escape the religious zealous tyranny of the Clegric. Gaius never paid much attention to the political status in Nevronda, instead focused his studies at Constantine, and was a major advocate for Constantino Annexation of Ishval, as much of the populous was The First Troubles and War However the Constantino businessmen, lobbied against this, stating that having a nation next to an unpredictable enemy would cost the lives of many. Gaius in 3219, at age 15, graduated from high school, and immediately requested a visa to travel to the Kingdom of Constantine. While in Constantinople, he petitioned, he protested and made many pleads for the Constantino people to at least protect Ishval from the many enemies in the region. Finally his pleads were heard by Senator Jason Haruno, who was also President of the Senate, passed a Protectorate status for Ishval. In 3224 Gaius graduated from the University of Kyrne, and got a job in the Soto Industries owned corporation “Sonja Arms Co.” It was here he developed his marksmanship skills further, along with learning from Master Cheng Il, the Xingyiquan, a martial art style from Souzai. Gaius would return to Ishval in the midst of war, he eventually met with veteran fighters of the LLA, and was trained in mountain warfare. He became a major rebel leader by 3228, his rebel faction only number 4,000 fighters, but still had the best intelligence base in occupied Ishval. It was Gaius who would warn the Dai Li of the religious radicalism that gripped Nevronda, but most of his warnings were only moderately advised. Rise to Popularity When the Palm Springs Suicide occurred, Gaius launched his final offensive to push the Nevrondan troops out of Ishval, along his offensive, his men dropped like flies every time a new town was re conquered. Gaius reported once more to the Constantine’s Generals, that the radicals have poisoned the groundwater aqua filers, in effect making all water supplies in Ishval and most of Nevronda deadly. After the battle of Gronz (3232) Ishval was completely free, much of the rebel groups then disbanded, many returned to build, others simply moved into Nevronda (would later be settlers in Noravea) Gaius returned home with his parents who were both retired, and stayed away from politics until 3236 when Ishval became an Imperial State, he was voted in by popular suggestion, He is now a member of the Helot Senate and District Nine Leader. District Nine He has been a major advocate in advancing the Constantino Space Program, backed heavily by Aero Industries, Gaius managed to get approved the building of a space station and Space tether to Crysis. Category:Imperial Union of Constantine